Pieces Of A Broken Heart
by Mirrorofdesire
Summary: Hermionie finds herself falling in love with Draco Malfoy, but is she in love with Ron as well? Who will she choose? Harry Potter Related. Suggestions and Criticism welcome. Please Review.
1. Dear Diary

**Pieces of a Broken Heart**

**Chapter one, Dear Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_Do I really love him? Is it possible? Of course, he has that wonderful rich blonde hair, those stunning grey eyes, that fantastic body of his, but could it be possible? Me, Hermione Granger, in love with Draco Malfoy? I'm not quite sure when it started; I just know now that it must be true. Maybe it was the day he tripped me in front of all his friends, the others laughed, Draco didn't. He had a look of fear and hurt in his eyes. I busted my lip, and a tear trickled down my face, I started getting up when I felt a arm on my shoulder, Well, I really can't believe it to this day, he helped me back up and walked me to the common room. Or maybe it was the day I was coming back from the library, my hands full of books, I was struggling, and he appeared out of no where, "Let me help you with those". I'm still not sure when it started, but now I know, I must be in love. He invited me to Hogsmeade this weekend; yes of course I agreed to go. But this is Malfoy were talking about! He's not usually the one to ask a mudblood like me to join him. I'm excited, I think. I just don't know how I'm going to explain this to Ron and Harry. Maybe I just won't tell them. Than again, it is our 7th year, Maybe they will finally realize how stupid they have been, hating Draco. It's his father they should really hate, he's the traitor._

"Hey Hermione, me and Harry are ready to go down to dinner, you coming?"

"Oh, erm, yeah, I just need to finish something up."

"Want us to wait up for you?"

"No, that's ok, you two go ahead, and I'll meat you there."

_Ron is so nice to me, I used to think I liked him before Draco. Is it possible that I'm in love with 2 men? No, I couldn't be. Or am I? I've known Ron for 6 years now, I know more about him than almost anyone, maybe even more than Mrs. Weasley. Of course, Harry never knew this, but Ron was always the one to come to me with all his problems. From, homework, to girls, he never failed to amaze me. We would stay up for what seemed like hours, talking by the fire, and trying to sort out his problems, or answer his questions. I would hate to ruin our friendship, what we have is a very powerful and strong thing. But what if he feels the same as I do for him? Could he possibly see one of his best friends as more than just his best friend? I've always felt I had a connection with Ron, but could this connection just be our friendship? Or is it more? It's hard to distinguish love as a feeling. I'll leave it at that._

"It took you long enough!"

"I know" Hermione exclaimed. "Sorry, I just really need to finish something up."

"What were you working on anyway?" Harry asked.

Hermione suddenly grasped her bag tightly, and moved it to her lap, off of the floor. She had hidden her diary inside one of her school books. She would die if anyone had found it.

"Erm, nothing really, just catching up on some lessons."

"LESSONS? You're already ahead of the whole first semester!" Ron bellowed

"I just like keeping ahead of things, that's all."

Hermione glanced towards the Slytherin table, and to her surprise, Draco was looking right at her.

Hermione smiled and tried to act calm.

_Maybe he wasn't even looking at me… It could just have seemed like it. He could have been looking at someone behind me…_

Hermione decided to look again; she slowly looked up from her plate, being quite empty now.

He was still looking her way. She saw the smirk on Malfoys face, and he then immediately turned to crab, telling him something that she couldn't make out.

_What could they be saying? Is it about me? No, couldn't be, I didn't do anything wrong._

"Are you ok Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Harry and realized she had been staring off into space thinking with her mouth wide open.

"Oh, Sorry Harry, I was just thinking."

She wiped her mouth and stood up.

"I'll see you later; I'm going to head back to the common room. I have some reading I want to catch up on,"

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall casually and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

Ron looked at Harry blankly.

"She really needs to take a break, she works to hard"

Harry nodded in agreement, and pulled the tentacle pudding towards him, and scooped some onto his plate.

_A/N: Well, I hope you like it so far! I know this chapter is kinds short, but I needed a starting place. Ch2 coming soon!_


	2. The Trip To Hogsmeade

**Chapter Two, The Trip To Hogsmeade**

_Dear Diary,_

_The trip to Hogsmeade is in a few hours, I'm not sure if I'm excited anymore. I have a strange feeling in my stomach that only increases in pain as eleven a clock ticks nearer. I'm supposed to be meeting Draco inside the Hogs Head; I made Harry and Ron promise that they would walk there with me, and stick close, just to make sure everything goes ok. _

_Breakfast in the Great Hall is starting in awhile; I guess I better head off so I can get to Hogsmeade in time._

Hermione hid her diary once again inside her school book, and placed it under her bed. As she walked out of the girls dormitory, she noticed Harry and Ron in a corner, whispering. It was obvious it was something they didn't want Hermione to hear, because as soon as they spotted her, they quit talking, and turned around to greet her.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey guys, I was just heading down to breakfast. What were you two doing in that corner?"

"Erm…Nothing. We were just talking, don't worry about it. We were about to walk down there ourselves, Shall we go?"

Hermione gave them both a strange, confused look, and walked towards the Portrait hole.

The three left the common room together, and headed towards the Great Hall. Hermione was so absorbed in her own thoughts about what her day with Malfoy was going to be like, that she completely forgot to skip over the vanishing step in the staircase. It took a good five minutes before she could get her foot out again. Once in the Great Hall, they headed immediately to the Gryffindor table. Hermione made sure not to look anywhere near the Slytherins. They found a place to sit next to Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Hello" Said Luna in a dreamy voice as they sat down.

"Hey Luna" Hermione replied as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"I heard your going to Hogsmeade with Malfoy. I thought you hated him."

Hermione looked at Ron, and she noticed his face had suddenly turned a reddish color.

_Could he be jealous?_

Hermione caught herself looking at Ron with a satisfied feeling.

_Why am I doing this? Do I WANT to make him jealous? _

"Erm, yeah. He invited me, I mean, who knows, maybe he has changed…"

Ron finally burst. "MALFOY, CHANGE? Yeah right! It's Draco! He's always been a self concerned prick, he could never change. You're too good for him mionie."

Everyone's eyes were now on Ron. His red face quickly turned pink from embarrassment.

"Common Ron! Anyone could change; you just have to give them the chance."

"Yeah, maybe, but not him. He couldn't, look at him; his father is a Death eater, as well as his grandfather. And we all know his mother is on you-know-who's side."

Hermione frowned and looked at her plate "Ron, just give him a chance." She looked up at his eyes. "Please?"

"Fine, but if that bloody ferret lays one hand on you, he's dead!"

Hermione laughed and stood up.

"Should we head out?"

The others stood up and they all left the Great Hall together. They all walked out onto the grounds. It was a warm, sunny, summer day. It was one of the best days they have had in awhile, as it had been raining a lot lately. They all seemed to get happier as they walked towards the horseless carriages that would carry them to Hogsmeade.

"Choose one, Harry" Luna said in a more cheerful voice than usual.

Harry walked around a bit; almost every carriage was already full. At last, he found an empty carriage.

"Over here, guys." Harry yelled to the others.

They all crawled into the carriage. Hermione ended up sitting next to Ron. She was looking at his hand lying on his knee longingly.

_Maybe I should just grab it…_

Just then the carriages started moving. They were all excited about going back to Hogsmeade. None of them had been sense last year. They sat in silence; everyone seemed to excited to talk. After a few minutes in silence, they could see the outskirts of the village. Once the carriages had stopped, they all got out.

"Where should we go first?" Neville asked.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. "Erm, we already have plans…maybe we could catch back up with you and Luna later."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about you fancying Malfoy! Try not to snog too much…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Neville, hopping he didn't offend Ron. "Let's go."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry slowly made there way towards the Hogs Head. It was a long walk from where the carriages had stopped. Once they were outside of the shop, Hermione felt her stomach quench.

"Well, I guess I'll go in now. You two come in later, but don't sit to close. I don't want him to suspect anything."

Hermione took a deep breath, and walked into the shop. It wasn't very crowded, there were only a few people sitting at the bar and a few in booths. Hermione looked around for Draco, and she saw him in the very back at a booth by himself. He looked up at her as the door chime rang. She smiled at him and quickly looked down at the floor as she made her way to the back of the pub. She sat down across from Draco, and she looked up at him, but to her surprise, he looked sad and upset. He was looking her straight in the eyes and he smiled.

"Hermione, I'm in love with you."

_A/N: Well, What do you think? How will Hermione react to Draco's proposal? Will she tell him she loves him too? Find out in the next chapter of, Pieces Of A Broken Heart!_


End file.
